Whenever a computer is first started (or rebooted), the computer goes through what is referred to as a boot process. In the boot process, basic input/output system (BIOS) code is executed by a processor in the computer to perform various boot tasks, which include determining if a processor, memory controller, and video interface are set up properly. The BIOS routine determines if the processor and memory controller are operating at proper speeds, and whether the video interface should be set up to handle integrated video memory.
In conventional computers, when a setting of a hardware component, such as the processor, memory controller, or video interface, is changed during the boot process, then a reset of the system is performed in response to each setting change. For example, when the processor speed setting is changed during the boot process, one system reset is performed. If subsequently the memory controller setting is changed, then another reset is performed. Similarly, if the video interface setting is changed, then yet another reset is performed.
One issue associated with performing multiple resets in response to multiple changes in hardware settings is that the boot process takes longer to perform. Currently, one of the goals of the computer industry is to perform the boot process, also referred to as power on self-test (POST), in less than 10 seconds. Performing multiple resets in response to component setting changes may cause the computer not to be able to meet the 10-second goal in some cases.